


Bulletproof

by DesertMoon



Series: Failure By Design [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (not too teen dw), Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Revenge Era, Screen Shots, Secret Relationship, Story through texts, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Text Messages, i guess, they're in highschool...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertMoon/pseuds/DesertMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told through a series of text messages... </p><p>They've been best friends since middle school. Six months ago they finally faced the reality that their feelings were a little more than platonic, but already Gerard is beginning to feel a distance between them which he never could have thought was possible. He always knew there would be complications, but he never thought he would have to question the very thing he has been counting on for over six years: Frank's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Weeks Until Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This piece of writing does not contain any factual information and aside from using the names and physical appearances of certain celebrities, it does not claim to express any other aspect of their lives, thoughts, persona etc. These characters are entirely fictional and I make no attempt to represent any real people. I ask that readers do not share this work with the people on whom I have based these characters’ names and physical appearances, nor with anyone who may be associated with them. Should they come across this work in any way I will happily and immediately take it down. If anyone else has objections to the publication of this post for any reason please contact me and, again, I will readily remove it.  
> ***  
> Only the text in this work belongs to me, app graphics belong to eBuddy

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4754_2_zpsfzdwxysk.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4756_2_zpsttsmdesh.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4757_2_zpsmzdriotg.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4758_2_zpsfm7mozto.png.html)


	2. Three and a Half Weeks Until Summer

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4774_2_zpsh6ul3ztl.png.html)  
***  
[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4775_2_zpsi8elwx4m.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4776_2_zpshh5oamwa.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4779_2_zpsbzuag5wa.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4780_2_zpszrxbanr3.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4781_2_zpsn2wvnhv7.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4782_2_zpsobv0qqpq.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4783_2_zpsophqwmgc.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4784_2_zpsonn233lg.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4785_2_zpsgobpmuo4.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4786_2_zpseutfcgnz.png.html)


	3. Three Weeks Until Summer

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4788_2_zpsjwdxeuhm.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4789_2_zpshmhywq0f.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4790_2_zpsxhoyx8xr.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/IMG_4791_2_zpsgtxufiq8.png.html)

***  
[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/629FEE56-C627-44BA-A9C4-2B83026DCE6A_zps7gzuowtv.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/A865ADDA-DDA6-4CDC-8AE9-55CA4F394574_zpsihe4gvar.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/E01B5CCA-7970-4EBA-814E-EC7D933D77A0_zpsrwtjtypn.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/B93DA36F-7892-493F-B9FB-0666D55EFB67_zps7cwkrous.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/4A278546-78C5-496E-9C14-102E89AD195E_zpsfj6q2xhl.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/61A4D5ED-E58A-4536-B260-9F2DA4DF91D4_zpshaqsxm0y.png.html)


	4. Two Weeks Until Summer

***


	5. One Week Until Summer

***


	6. Six Days Until Summer

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/2E5C8777-7F4E-4226-A58B-6123D010AB03_zpswltnjuqn.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/45D21C78-1BC4-4E20-A15C-C9C561D1540C_zpslufbh4m7.png.html)

****  
****  
[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/CAEB648F-482A-4B5D-9733-92B937832497_zpspomkrrbn.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/877FCCD5-022A-4DBE-8FD0-41D13D631F21_zpsjd7zopwh.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/D7A6FF0C-DA79-4253-A71A-4D7C82D2B3ED_zpskstmfbim.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/E4572C5B-02D3-4D33-A6F5-D26A196FFADD_zpsobi5uaod.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/EA475B9B-7075-4B60-BC76-4DED40D1BCD8_zpsbriwnd9g.png.html)


	7. Friday: Last Day of School

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/67196B46-25BD-4FA7-90D3-AB87B8B95CE5_zpsvj0uvgmr.png.html) [](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/6D3F15C5-6873-4FB0-8032-03AED1D87C4D_zpspwzwm5z6.png.html) [](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/9C994357-95F6-4EC2-8C1A-B0A24BE68B94_zpsw9fterpk.png.html)

 

 

***** Epilogue*****

 

 

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/F3886694-D535-4BA6-9BF2-BA345C29CAB5_zpsbps77kwy.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/8E9AE3ED-D91C-451F-9977-BC3BF820EB36_zpsyhlmtofc.png.html)

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/DesertMoon2203/media/593E8429-00AB-4054-B43A-8E628DF78BA4_zps7hi9ufhb.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a complete nightmare to upload and create but it was also a lot of fun & rewarding to see it finished for sure. Any comments at all about the format, good or bad, let me know. I'd be happy to give it another go some time...  
> ***  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> ***  
> Keep on keeping on


End file.
